Serenade of Innocence
by Grand Helios
Summary: 8 years... For 8 years, Tails had lived in solitude, away from his friends, and grieving for Cosmo's death. But through a strange dream, he might be able to bring her back, with the help from someone not of this world. Use of OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Serenade of Innocence**

Help me as best as possible by reviewing

Sonic X belongs to Sega, TMS Entertainment, and Sonic Team

All characters except mine belong to Sega, and Sonic Team

**?:**

Tails found himself floating in the middle of nowhere. No sky, no ground, no buildings, no trees. Everything was white.

"Where am I?" Tails said to himself. He flew around using his tails as a propellor, leading to nowhere. After minutes of trying, the fox gave up.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before the 2 tailed fox, and there in it's place was a round piece of amethyst. It was the size of a ping pong ball, and was giving off a purple glow. Tails got closer to the amethyst, and noticed there was a strange white glow, swirling inside the round rock. Suddenly, the circular stone began to speak.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower. You saved the universe at the price of the one you love." The amethyst spoke. The fox immediatly fell back in surprised. The amethyst began to circle him.

"What are you?" Tails asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. What would you do if I told you that she can be brought back?" The amethyst asked, stopping right in front of the fox.

"Tell me!" Tails immediatly asked, grabbing the orb. The amethyst began to shake about, until the 2 tailed fox releases it.

"Now, as I was saying, there is a way. In 2 days at midnight, someone from a different dimension will visit you. He will help you bring her back. When he comes, I will explain how." The orb explained as it began to fade away.

**Tail's house, Mobius:**

Immediatly, the fox woke up from his slumber. He was back in his room. Tails got up, and began his daily routines, starting with the plant being watered. After that was done, he showered, and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

"Strange dream. It sounds too good to be true. A way to bring Cosmo back to life? Its impossible. I shot her…." Tails thought as he scoops some cereal into his mouth. Just remembering how he shot the love of his life, brings sorrow to his heart.

8 years have passed since the death of his beloved, and Tails have been isolating himself from all of his friends. In those 8 years, the 2 tailed fox had gotten taller, and his bangs had gotten a little longer now. He stopped making inventions, and sometimes re-living the moment he shot her in his nightmares. Everyone was worried about the fox, but not as worried as Sonic. To Sonic, Tails was a brother to him.

"Only one way to find out is to wait for my visitor." The 2 tailed fox mutters to himself as he finishes his breakfast.

**Outside, Mobius:**

The sun was out, giving warmth to anything in it's rays. The wind was lightly blowing in all directions. Sonic stared at Tail's house, hoping he would come out. He didn't change very much, except that he had gotten taller. 7 years after the defeat of the Metarex, Sonic decided to confess to Amy. The 2 got married 3 years later, and decided to start a family. A course Tails attended the wedding, but just for that one day. As Sonic continues to wait for Tails to come out, a pink hedgehog walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog's neck.

"Sonic, Tails will come to his senses. Just give him more time". Amy assured.

Amy had also gotten taller. Her hair now reaches down to her waist, her female features developed, and was wearing a dress, hanging all the way down to her legs. The most noticing feature was her bulging belly. She was 4 months pregnant, and was expecting twins.

Just as Sonic was about to answer, the door opened, and Tails exited the house. Immediately, the blue hedgehog ran over to the 2 tailed fox, and gave him a hug… A death hug more precisely.

"Tails, its about time you left the house! I was worried about you!" Sonic screamed still having a grip on the 2 tailed fox.

"Sonic….. Need….. Air….." Tails barely said, trying to gasp for air.

The blue hedgehog released the 2 tailed fox, who was now breathing fast.

"Sonic, theres something I need to tell you." Tails said. Sonic suddenly became worried again, but this time, its about what Tails have to say.

**Somewhere else**:

Far off in a forest, a portal appeared out of nowhere, spewing out a figure before closing.

"NO! Damn it!" The figure screamed in his head as he tried to go back to the portal.

The figure was a rather tall fellow. His long, white hair was let loose, and the bangs covering his left eye. His attire was a white kimono with 2 slits on each shoulder, and blue edges. His shoes were japanese style sandles. In his hand was a large katana, the same height as the figure if it was standing. The most noticing trait was his 5 fox tails waving about.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X belongs to Sega, TMS Entertainment, and Sonic Team

All characters except mine belong to Sega, and Sonic Team

Due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to post chapter 2 yet. Kept getting an erroe when I click edit story.

Yeah, sorry I didn't post this earlier. but I decided to edit this story out a bit, and re-upload this.

**Mimi the Deer: **I'll see if I can put your character anywhere in the story

* * *

**Still somewhere, Day Mobius:**

The figure wandered through the forest, unsure on where hes going. There was complete silence with the exception of the wind and the insects.

"Where am I, anyway?" The anthropomorphic fox thought. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared on his chest. He dug into his kimono, and took out a small, round amethyst, hanging from a green strand of vine, that was giving off a purple glow.

"Whats wrong with this thing?" he muttered, staring at the rock with his violet eyes. A tiny, white orb of light came out of the amethyst, and began to grow, until it was the size of a basketball. An image of a crystal clear lake appeared, then an young adult seedrian walked into view.

"Rune-kun! I'm so glad you're okay!" The seedrian cried in relief.

"Yuna-chan! I'm sorry that I was worrying you." The anthropomorphic fox replied, happy to see the seedrian.

Yuna was a nickname, Rune had given her because her real name, Universe, didn't go well with her kind, gentle personality. That and the anthropomorphic fox thought the name sounds more cute. Her icy, blue hair hung all the way down to her waist, but unlike Rune, her bangs doesn't cover up her sapphire colored eyes. Resting on her head were 2 bloomed cherry blossoms, which is a strange combination with her hair. Tied around her neck by a strand of green vine was a piece of emarald in the shape of a small feather. Her dress had the appearance of a kimono in an alice blue color, and a design of green vines wrapped around it, from the shoulders to the wide sleeves, to the skirt.

"Where are you, and what happened? One minute I saw you, then suddenly I see you being engulfed by a big ball of light." Yuna asked.

"To answer question 1: I don't really know. Question 2: Sadly, I don't know how that happened either. Its not everyday when someone gets sucked into a big ball of light that came out of nowhere." Rune replied with enthusiasm. He took a seat on a nearby rock, and stretched his arms out. "Heres a question: How are you able to talk to me?" The 5 tailed fox asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Remember that incident we had a few months ago?" The seedrian answered with a question.

"Oh..." Rune muttered, remembering the "incident".

_(OOC) You'll find out what happened at some point. Theres a chance its not going to be in this fanfic. _

**Sonic's house, Day Mobius:**

"So what you're saying is a talking rock told you that someone who will be here in 2 days can help you bring Cosmo back. Kinda strange. Plus, it was a dream." Sonic explained with a skeptical look.

The 3 decided to discuss about Tail's dream inside the blue hedgehog's home. It has only 2 bedrooms for the couple and the upcoming twins, a kitchen, and a course a bathroom. On the walls hung pictures of the 2 friend's past adventures, plus Sonic and Amy's wedding photo. The 3 sat in 2 couches, facing each other with a coffee table in between.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, even I have doubts, but I also think its true." Tails replied.

"Tails, are you sure about this? She was our friend too." Amy said sadly.

The 2 tailed fox stood up from his seat, and made his way for the door, ignoring what the pink hedghog said. Sonic walked up to him, with his hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Tails, its really hard to believe, but I'll try my best to help." Sonic assured as he watches the 2 tailed fox leaves.

"I guess I made it worse, huh?" Amy asked, feeling that it was her fault that Tails left.

The blue hedgehog held his wife close saying, "Its not your fault, Amy. Like you said, He'll come to his senses."

**Tail's house, Night, Mobius:**

Tails stares out the window, and at the nightsky. It was quite a peaceful with the full moon shining, stars sparkling, and void of clouds. If there was a thunderstorm going on, the 2 tailed fox wouldn't be sitting on his lounge chair, and staring out right now. The house had 2 bedrooms,a living room, a kitchen, a workshop, and a bathroom. The workshop has been gathering dust, due to it not being used for 8 straight years. The living room had a couch, plus the lounge chair Tails was sitting on, a TV, some book shelves filled with blueprints, history, or photo albums, and a fire place for the winter. Also a yellow chaos emarald, kept in a glass case. After the defeat of the metarex, the chaos emaralds were scattered across the galaxy. Luckily, 1 landed on Mobius, and is now in Tail's possesion. The anthropomorhic fox pulled out an album, and opened right to the page where there were pictures of Cosmo and himself 8 years ago. All of them had the 2 smiling, and having fun. A single tear dropped down from the 2 tailed fox, as he staired at photos. He closed the album, and placed it back on the bookshelf.

"2 days... Is there really a way to bring her back? Who will come to my doorstep? Its seems too good to be true." Tails said to himself. In the 2 tailed fox's head, theres a battle going on between what he heard from the jewel is true, and it being a bunch of nonsense. After 30 minutes of conflict, it ended with no victor, and Tails decided to retire for the night. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, watered the plant for the night, then dropped himself into his bed. At around 12:00am, there were some angry animal noises coming from the forest, but the 2 tailed fox ignored it, and fell asleep.

**Somewhere, Night, Mobius**:

"You got to be kidding me! All I did was take an apple!" Rune shouted. He was running from a large group of monkeys. Apparently, they didn't take it very well when the 5 tailed fox took and apple from an apple tree. _Their_ apple tree, which had monkeys on it. For 30 minutes, hes been running, until he came upon a lake. "Hope this works. Its better than being beaten to a pulp by bunch of angry monkeys." The 5 tailed fox thought as he held his nose, takes a deep breath, then jumps into the cold water. The monkeys caught up, but saw no sign of the thief. After a while, they gave up on their pursuit, and ran off back to their apple tree. Rune surfaced, gasping for air, and twists his clothes to try to get most of the water out. "Worst... Night... Ever... Of all time."

Rune spent the next 15 minutes gathering some dry wood, and making a fire. This done, he now has to endure the night in a soaking kimono.

"Ungh. If I wasn't a _aisu kitsune, I would have caught a cold._" The 5 tailed fox muttered.

He stares at the fire, putting his long tails in front to dry them off, and trying to ignore his cold, wet clothes. In his mind, then 5 tailed fox trys to understand how and why he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, then transported to here. "This doesn't make any sense... You get engulfed in bright light, and suddenly, you're in some random place you never been before. If only there were people around, I might know if I'm allowed to use my powers here, but there isn't anyone around, so now I'm stuck without them. Father always tell me, "_Sometimes, your powers isn't the key to your solution". _Oh well."

Rune began moving around the burning wood with a stick, as he stares at the nightsky. "Its only day 1 in _"I don't know land". I'll probably find civilization nearby tomorrow."_ he assured a few minutes of poking at a fire_, _Rune made a small bed with his 5 long tails, much to his disliking to sleeping on semi-wet fur. After a while, his eyes began to close, and fell into dreamland.**

* * *

**

For better description for my OCs, look in my profile at Deviantart(which you will find the link when you look at my profile). My drawing of the 2 would be there whenever I get that scanner working. (Won't see a drawing of Yuna for a while)

Only a little longer than the last chapter. IMPROVEMENT NEEDED! Not much of went on in the story.

_NOTE:_ The way I used Yuna was the was how the word, universe sounds. Sometimes I hear it as, u-NI-verse, and sometimes I hear it as, u-NA-verse. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X belongs to Sega, TMS Entertainment, and Sonic Team

All characters except mine belong to Sega, and Sonic Team

Thank you for your reviews people. I'll try to fit your characters in somewhere in story. I'll be accepting OCs for quite some time. Helps me add some spice into this story. So read, enjoy, review. Theres a chance there might be spelling errors.

**Vincent Azerite:** I guess you'll be my mentor for this story,

* * *

**2 Days later...**

"Todays the day..." Tails thought as he stares out the window. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, and blue jeans. If the talking orb in his dream was true, then today, someone should come to his doorstep. "Even if someone does come, could it be just coincidence?" the anthropomorphic fox thought as he continues to look outside.

Back at Sonic's house, the hedgehog himself stares at the 2 tailed fox from his window, worried about his behavior. "Hope this doesn't get into his head." Sonic muttered before leaving the window.

**Somewhere else(again:)**

"This is what you get for not eating or drinking before being sucked into a different place you never heard of!" Rune yelled in his mind. For three days, the five tailed fox hasn't eaten or drinking a thing besides one apple.

"I'm starting to think there is no civilization in this unknown land." Rune muttered as he starts getting dizzy, having headaches, and his vision was beginning to blur. He continued walking forward in a weird fashion as if he was drunk. The five tailed fox entered a clearing where the home of Tails and Sonic lies, but he doesn't know cause all he sees is blur.

From Tail's window, he could see a what looks like a women coming into view. "This could be coincidence, but what if hes actually the one i'm suppose to be waiting for?" the two tailed fox pondered, before noticing the person collapsing. He rushed out to the person, who turns out to be a white, five tailed fox, to see if she was ok. Sonic seems to have notice the person too, because he and his wife came up to her too.

"Is she alright?" Sonic asked.

Amy knelt besides the person, and flipped her over. "Sonic, _he_ is alright." Amy corrected.

"How can you tell its a he?" the hedghog asked again. To him, the person's clothes looks like a dress.

"Women can tell the difference between a man and a lady." Amy pointed out, pointing her finger oat the person's chest.

Tails held the unconscience person's wrist, and began checking for a pulse. "Hes still alive. Looks like he hasn't eaten and drinkin anything for about three days. We should bring him to the guest room at my house. " the two tailed fox suggested. The blue hedgehog agreed, and the two began lifting the person up, and carry him to Tail's house. For someone who is taller than the twwo, then unconscience person is pretty light. Amy noticed a long katana on the ground, so she picked it up, and followed.

**Guest Room, Tail's house**

The two gently drops the person in bed, as Tails began to check his pulse again.

"How do we wake him up?" Sonic asked.

The fox left the room, and came back with a small bottle labled, "Smelling Salt". He opened the bottle, and held it under ther person's nose. Instantly, his eyes opened, and got up quickly after Tails brought the bottle away and capped it.

"Where am I?" the person asked.

"You're on the planet Mobius. More specificly, Tail's guest room in the Mystic Ruins. Who are you anyway?" the blue hedghog asked.

"My name is Rune Akatsuki. I'm from the Kamiki village in the land of Nippon. And can you get me something to drink, and wheres my katana?" Rune asnwered, feeling like he was about to faint again.

"Nippon? Never heard of that place. Sounds like a different planet or something." Sonic replied, confused with the five tailed fox's answer, before running off, and quickly came back with a glass of water. Amy handed Rune the long katana she had picked up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Rune said before gulping down the glass of water.

The three tilted their heads in confusion of the five tailed fox's language.

"Sorry there. I guess none of you know japanese." the anthropomorphic fox apologized. The three nodded.

"Can you explain to us why you were in the forest?" Tails asked

**An explanation later... (Lazy moment:))**

"So you were brought here by a bright light?" Amy asked.

"Sounds like chaos control to me." Sonic stated.

"Chaos Control?" Rune repeated, giving the blue hedghog an awkward look.

"Chaos Control is an ability in which one can warp time and space using a magical item called the Chaos Emaralds." Tails explained. This brought the five tailed fox a little happiness. Since there was magic in this world, he is allowed to use his powers.

"Sonic and I have to go now, Tails." Amy said as the two waved goodbye, and left.

"Well now, until we can find a way to get you back home, you're going to have to stay at my house because Sonic is expecting kids soon, so his extra room is occupied, and I don't think Miss Vanilla would like a complete stranger living in her house." Tails declared.

After a few more cups of water, Rune was able to walk normally again without feeling dizzy. He walked into the living room, and began looking at the pictures of Tails and his friends, hanging on the wall. He took notice of the topaz chaos emarald, admiring the crystal. Tails went into the kitchen, and began making lunch.

"I would be very grateful if you have any fruits!" Rune called out from the living room. And apple was tossed into the room, but stopped, and began to float in mid air. Tails took notice of the floating apple, and entered the living room, where the apple floated towards the five tailed fox, and fell upon his hand.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked, shocked at the sight.

"The floating apple thing? Sorry I didn't explain earlier. Do you know what a _Kitsune _is?" Rune answered with another question. The two tailed fox shook his head.

Rune began to explain:

"A kitsune ressembles a fox like you in appearance, except they would usually have five tails like me. We consider a kitsune who is born with 9 tails, wise and powerful, so they are our leader. Kitsune are split into 8 different types. Celestial, Void, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Thunder, and Ice. Each with their own special type of magic. I'm part celestial, so I can use spirit based magic, and part ice. The void kitsune use dark based magic, but ironically, they are friendly. The other 5 types you probably know by now. We all share none elemantal magic such as short range teleporting, levitating objects, creating realms, illusions, and lanterns. Each kitsune is born with a special crystal ball, called a fox orb. It holds his or her soul and powers, so we protect these like our life depends on it."

The five tailed fox took out his necklace, and showed the fox orb to Tails. The round amethyst gave of a small, purple glow as he stared at it, recognizing it as the same orb from his dream while letting all of what the kitsune said, sink into his mind.

"You're saying this small, glowing orb holds it's owner's powers and soul?" Tails repeated. Rune nodded. Suddenly, the fox orb began to shake violently, and began glowing brighter. At the same time, then topaz chaos emarald began to shake violently, too, and began to glow. The foxes watched in confusion as the two kept shaking until the glass holding the chaos emarald, shattered, and the crytsal itself began to float towards the fox orb. As it got closer, the fox orb shook, till it came out from Rune's grip, and began to float towards the chaos emarald

"What a strange event this is." Rune stated, calmly. On ther other hand, Tails had a shocked expression.

When the two magical items touched, a bright light appeared, covering the entire living room, and blinding the two foxes. Tails began to feel dizzy all of a sudden, and passed out. The last thing he heard was from Rune saying, "Not again..."

**?**

Tails have found himself in the same place where he met the amethsyt. The orb itself appeared before him.

"Now that _he_ has arrived, it is time to begin step two. You and your companion will travel to many different realms of Mobius. You could say, you're going to different versions of your home planet, searching for 6 sacred items, needed for the revival of your loved one. A chaos emarald was one of them, so you're at a good start. There will be many obstacles ahead of you, and some unexpecting occurances. Good Luck." The orb explained before dissolving into nothing.

**Unknown land**

Tails finally woke up, and found himself laying under a tree. He got up, noticing a 6 foot katana leaning next to him, and Rune lying face down on the ground. The two tailed fox shook the unconscience kitsune. After a few seconds of shaking, the kitsune woke up.

"We are now?" Rune asked, rubbing his eye.

Tails began looking at his surroundings. They were next to a dirt road, inside a forest. Rune walked over to the 6 foot katana, and took it.

"Wonder how my katana got here?" the five tailed fox wondered.

"Halt, strangers!" A voice yelled from behind the two foxes.

They turned, and saw a four knights. A dog, a wolf, a raccoon, and a cat. Behind the 4 was a carriage. Apparently, they were escorting someone.

"Careful, they could be thieves, or worse, a galician." The wolf warned. Judging from the voice, it was a she-wolf.

"This forest is full of thieves. Cuff them, and let his highness deal with them." the cat ordered. Another female, probably the leader of the group.

Immediatly, the two foxes were cuffed by the dog and the raccoon.

"I don't think we're in the Mobius I knew, anymore." Tails whispered to Rune.

* * *

Wow, finally finished this chapter. Sorry if this story is slow. **And** my explanation of a kitsune is made up, so don't think of this as facts.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic X belongs to Sega, TMS Entertainment, and Sonic Team

All characters except mine belong to Sega, and Sonic Team

Writer's block sure went big on me this time.

* * *

**?**

"What is holding up, Captain!" A voice from the carriage called.

The door on the transport opens, and a large hedghog walked out. His fur was of a red color, his spiky hair was pointing downwards, and had yellow eyes. His attire was a red vest with a white shirt inside, a large cape, covering much of his figure, and a golden crown with jewels. The type of clothing that would describe a king.

"Your highness, these two strangers could be thieves, or galician assassins." the cat explained.

The king walked over to Rune, and stares at him top to bottom. The kitsune himself felt umcomfortable at being stared at. While this was happening, the raccoon picked up Rune's katana, and tried to draw it out of it's scabbard, but due to the blade being 6 feet in length, it proved to be difficult.

"How are you suppose to draw this sword out properly? Its too long!" The raccoon hollered.

The dog chuckled, then held the scabbard while the raccoon pulls the long blade out. The two knights were amazed at the design, for it was foreign to them. The blade itself was like any other katana except the metal was an icy blue color, and with two japanese symbols written on the blade just above the handle. The raccoon placed the sword back into it's scabbard, then tossed it into the pile of luggage, laying on the top of the carriage.

"Alexia, this young lady is harmless." the king assured.

On the outside, Rune looks relieved that he wasn't considered a thief, but on the inside, he was extremely angered for being called a lady. Before the king was about to _examine_ Tails, Rune spoke up.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I am a man." the kitsune corrected.

Immediatly, the king's face went red with embarrassment, then let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Because of your clothes and your long hair, I mistook you for a women." the king began looking at Tails top to bottom, interested in the strange clothes the fox is wearing.

"Alexia, order your knights to uncuff these two. These are just foreigners." the king ordered.

Immediately, the knights removed the cuffs, then stood behind the king.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry about my knights trying to arrest you two. They were just doing their job. To make it up to you two, I would to invite you both to the evening ball at my palace. I'll even take you there." the king apologized again.

The large hedghog went back ontp he carriage, motioning the two foxes to follow. They entered, and the carriage continued it's course. Inside, there were two seats facing each other. One of them the king seat along with a elegantly dressed female hedgehog. Likely the queen. Her fur was blue, and her eyes were a greyish green color. She was wearing a bright purple dress with sparkling jewels attached on certain areas, and her hair was tied up to her head which looks kinda like a bee hive. On the other side where the two foxes sat, was a young female hedgehog, about seventeen years old. She had yellow and green eyes, fur was purple, and her long hair was down, a trait Rune finds attractive. Her attire was a bright, green dress, and a cone shaped hat with a red ribbon tied on it.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am King Eliphas IV, ruler of Scania. This is my wife, Ilia, and my daughter, Alice." Eliphas introduced.

The two foxes introduced themselves also.

**Castle Scania Town**

The trip was long, but everyone was entertained about the culture of Rune's people. It explained why he was wearing a kimono. In Northern Nippon where it was winter everday, and home of the Aisu Kitsune, it is custom to for each individual to wear a kimono.

The carriage passed through the gate, and entered a medieval style city. They were passing through a large market, voices of lively people filling the air. Tails felt like he went back in time as he looks out the window.

"Wonderful city isn't it, Tails?" Alice spoke.

The 2 tailed fox nodded.

After going through the market, the castle came into view. It looks like any other castle with the exception of giant floating daimonds revolving around it.

"How are those daimonds floating, your highness?" Rune asked.

"I'm glad that you ask. During the construction of the castle, I had a group of mages create a barrier around the castle in case of an attack. When the daimonds land on the ground, the barrier will form and cover the entire castle." the hedgehog explained.

When the word, _mage_ came out of the king's mouth, Rune smiled because he is allowed to use magic in the unknown world.

Everyone departed when the carriage entered the castle courtyard, and entered the main hall, where three servants awaited them. All cats.

"Welcome home, your highness." the three felines said in unison as they made a bow.

"Take these guests to their rooms." the king ordered.

"Yes, your highness. Follow me please." one of the servants obeyed, then walked into a hallway.

The two foxes followed. As they walked through the halls, Tails takes notice of the portraits of various hedgehogs.

"Must be the previous rulers." Tails thought.

After a few minutes later, the three cats stopped at a door.

"This is where you will stay. Please enjoy the evening." one of the cats said before they all made a bow, gave Rune a key, then left.

The kitsune unlocked the door, and the two stepped inside. The floor is all rock, and to keep it from making it look dull, a large red carpet took up half the room. There were two queen size beds with sheets that smell like they just been dried after being washed, a wardrobe filled with fresh clothing, a bathroom a course, a table with chairs, and a balcony which has a good view over the town.

"Wow..." Tails muttered as he looks out the balcony.

Rune dropped himself on his bed, and sighed. Then got up after remembering that his katana is back at the carriage. He opened the door, and found one of the servants with a basket of fresh baked bread.

"Some food before the ball." the cat offered.

"Ah, thank you, kind lady. Can you go to the carriage, and get me a long sword from the luggage compartment. It would be very kind of you." Rune asked as he accepts the basket.

The servant nodded, and left. Rune placed the basket on the table, then took out a piece of bread.

"I hope Sonic is all right while I'm gone." said Tails.

"You mean the blue hedgehog at your world?" Rune asked.

The two tailed fox nodded.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think he is probably panicking right now, Tails-kun."

"What makes you say that, Rune?"

**Tail's Mobius**

"I should go check up on Tails just to see if he and that Rune guy is doing alright." said Sonic.

Amy nodded, and the blue hedgehog left the house, and made his way to the fox's home. When Sonic tried to knock on the door, it opened. Worried, the blue hedgehog entered, and notice that nowhone was home.

"They are probably out for a walk or something. They'll be back soon." Sonic assured himself.

He took notice of the plant that Tails has been taking care of.

"I should probably water his plant while he's gone."

The hedgehog found a watering pitcher, filled it up with water, then sprinkled some of it on the plant.

* * *

Wow... Another chapter finished. I hope I can finish the next chapter faster than this.

At least I got the Tails not watering his plant thing covered for a bit.


End file.
